The long-term goal of this project is to further the understanding of the role of the transcription factor C/EBPalpha in regulating adipocyte gene expression and metabolism. C/EBPalpha is induced during the differentiation of 3T3-L preadipocytes into adipocytes and activates the expression of genes involved in creating and maintaining the adipocyte phenotype, notably the insulin responsive glucose transporter Glut-4, adipocyte lipid binding protein 422/AP2, and stearoyl CoA desaturase 1 (SCD1) genes. The PI will test the effects of insulin-induced changes in phosphorylation on the activity of C/EBPalpha and elucidate the role of C/EBPalpha in regulating the expression of downstream adipocyte genes.